


Slow Down so I Can Follow You

by CanadianSummer



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inter-Connected Oneshots, Sasha-focused, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSummer/pseuds/CanadianSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of One-Shots. Post-game. </p><p>Sasha never claimed to be an easy person to get along with. She knew that better than anybody, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. She had barriers, either through sarcasm or just stubbornness, but that was how it always had been. That's something she believed she would always need to have. Yet, as the pieces of everybody's lives started to fall into place, she attempts to start a relationship with Rhys. However, distance and an unwillingness to open up is most likely a recipe for disaster. Yet, only time can tell if these two can pull themselves together or if they will both end up mourning the loss of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for taking the time to read this if you do! 
> 
> I've been meaning to write a Rhysha fic for a while now and I've been kicking this idea around for a bit, so I figured it was about time I started putting it down. This will be a series of inter-connected oneshots, some fluffier than others, some not so much. I need that angst. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always welcomed! Also, I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes you may come across that slipped under my nose.

It was such a sickly sweet thought that ran through her mind.

It was entirely _her_ in the fact that she hated it.

She missed him. Sasha had said it to him before, and it was still true. Maybe it had been difficult to notice when he was gone, only showing up in inklings when she would think about it too deeply, but it was only until he showed up that it was very apparent that he had been missed. Sasha couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when he showed up in Hollow Point a day after Fiona left, off on some vault hunting business that Sasha had been growing used to.

Rhys looked...the same. It was relieving, actually. He didn't look worn down, he didn't look like the typical CEO that she would picture in her mind when she thought about the companies that were always present on Pandora. He looked like himself, tall, somewhat lanky, brown and gold eyes staring up at her, silver fingers appearing out of the jacket he wore that twitched slightly at his side. There was still that apparent awkwardness in him that he always carried, which was also something that she had missed, admittedly.

Yet, it was still a surprise that he was there.

“I'm surprised you were able to get up there with your arm like that,” he commented, Sasha raising an eyebrow at him from the small landing that she sat on, perched on the outside of a building. She sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, feet crossed at the ankles with her back pressed against the wall behind her.

“Well, it was pretty easy, considering there's a ladder over here,” she replied, gesturing towards the small gap between the two buildings with a quick lean of her head. The smirk on her face only grew once Rhys' confidence seemed to drop as he glanced towards said ladder.

“Oh, yeah, I guess that's...” he muttered, the words almost inaudible from where she was sitting.

“I'm surprised to see you here,” Sasha said, propping her good arm on her knee as she brought one of her legs up to her chest, “I was starting to believe we would never be able to pry you away from that facility of yours.”

“Well, I remember Fiona had said something about getting busier, I just thought...maybe you'd want some company.”

“She asked you to come visit, didn't she?”

“...Yes and no,” he said, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at her.

Sasha let out a small snort, taking a moment to look at the tall and looming walls of the cave that held her hometown. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place, she thought that she would finally get the chance after the vault, but those things took time. Fiona told her she would make good on her promise, and Sasha knew she would. It still didn't keep frustration at bay.

It didn't help that Fiona, for a while at least, had shifted from an overprotective older sister to an almost overbearing mothering figure to her. It had been such an odd change that Sasha felt awkward around her sister for the first time in many, many years. At least she seemed to have returned to her normal self after a few outbursts from Sasha herself. Though, she guessed she couldn't blame Fiona for that, really. Things had gotten pretty...scary for a short while back at the vault. Sasha's memories of the event were a little foggy, too. She could remember the vault monster, the plan that they had in place to take it down. She could remember being inside The Traveler, jumping out of the caravan. The rest after that was a little difficult to recall. She could remember the pain, hearing someone scurry to her side, Rhys' and Fiona's faces looking down at her, the tears and the good-byes.

Felix, as much as he was still a betraying bastard in her eyes, had really came through in this regard. The fact that she had actually been... _gone_ , even for a few moments, was something that did scare her if she thought about it too deeply. As much as she hated to admit it, she could give Felix that one.

She still didn't enjoy the drop on a broken arm and ribs, though.

Sasha seemed to pull herself back into the present, glancing away from the rundown town and back towards Rhys, who was shifting from foot to foot as he looked around himself.

“It's awkward talking down at you, come up here,” she said, gesturing with her free hand. She figured that if he was here to visit, it would be better they weren't calling down at each other from a rooftop. If you could even call it that, though it was apparently high enough to give Rhys pause as he looked up at her.

“It's really open up here,” Sasha said in an attempt to be reassuring, “you're not going to fall off unless you get pushed.”

“Are you going to push me?” Rhys asked, his arms still crossed. Despite the cockiness he tried to show in his voice, this uneasiness seemed just as easy to read as it had always been. He seemed to be a little more sure of himself these days, which was nice to see. Still, the awkwardness around her seemed to have stayed the same. At least he hadn't changed _too_ much.

“Only if you deserve it,” Sasha retorted, completely teasing, “It's not as high as it looks, I promise.”

Rhys continued to look up at her for a few moments, Sasha raising an eyebrow. For a few moments, she believed that she might have to scoot closer to the edge to talk down at him, but a smile broke across her face as Rhys moved to slip into the small area where she had said the ladder was located. She shifted and pulled herself up to a stand as he heard him climbing up the ladder, Sasha extending her good arm towards him once he stood on the roof with her, Rhys wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

“Mmph, the arm...” Sasha warned, feeling the throbbing pain from where her arm was pressed against his chest. Still, she could admit to herself that it was nice to see him again. It had been a few months since the vault ordeal, her ribs healing up pretty quickly, but her arm taking its time. Everybody had seemed to be settling back into their lives once again, richer than before, but for Sasha it was a little...different.

She just wasn't too sure what to do with herself. Fiona had her vault hunting, Rhys had Atlas, Vaughn had his colony to run. Even Loader Bot and Gortys had disappeared for a bit, Sasha wondering about them from time to time as well. She just needed to figure something out eventually.

Rhys pulled back from the embrace and, even in her pain, it had lingered a little longer than it should have. Yet, Sasha found herself not really feeling that until she had her arms to herself once again.

“What's so interesting up here, anyway?” Rhys asked as Sasha sat herself back down again, cradling her arm a little bit as she settled, her shoulders lifting up in a small shrug.

“Not much,” she said, “It's a place to think, I guess.”

She hated being cooped up, too. It was hidden enough that it was away from prying eyes, yet she could see enough of the town that it wasn't claustrophobic. There didn't need to be anything special about it, it was a place to sit by herself when she needed it. Well, it _usually_ was. She glanced towards Rhys as he sat himself down beside her, mirroring her position as he stretched his legs out in front of him, Sasha's gaze moving from him to the area around herself once he had settled.

As the silence seemed to stretch on, she could practically feel Rhys itching to break it. Sasha was alright with silence, but with him sitting beside her, even she felt it starting to grow a little awkward. Things were always awkward with Rhys, she figured that was how it would be, but in a way she seemed to like it as well. It was a little endearing from time to time.

Frustrating a good portion of the time as well, but she couldn't really do much about that, either.

“So,” Rhys finally said, Sasha turning her head to look at him, “I may have lied a little about Fiona. I knew that she was leaving and everything, and I still wanted to see you, but she didn't exactly...tell me to come visit.”

“I figured,” Sasha said with a nod, Rhys finally looking at her then, “You don't need an _excuse_ to come see me, you know.”

“I know, I know, I just...” he trailed off slightly, scratching at the side of his neck somewhat, “I may have also told her that I was...interested in you. Not like _yesterday_ , or anything, but back at the vault.”

Sasha inclined her head slightly, a small and somewhat confused smile crossing her features. “How'd she take it?”

“Well. Really well. I mean, she threatened me, but...she did give me her blessing.”

“Oh.”

Instantly, her hand went to work at the skin of her pointer with her thumb, her hands clasped together in her lap. It was a little surprising that Fiona seemed to be pretty accepting of that, though it wasn't exactly a surprise to her either. Sasha had kind of always knew that there was... _something_ between her and Rhys. Maybe not at their first meeting, she had certainly hated him enough during that time, but she hadn't been expecting them to grow into friends, much less...

Was there anything really there between them yet? She liked him enough, and with what he was telling her, he was hinting pretty hard that he felt the same, yet it wasn't anything...solid. At least, from Sasha's point of view.

As she mulled over her thoughts, she realized that the silence was carrying on a little too long, and it certainly wasn't lost on Rhys.

“I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even-” he started, Sasha's focus returning to him. Instantly, her hand reached out to grab at his shoulder as he looked to be standing up, another quick grin crossing her face.

“No, no, it's...it's fine,” she said, feeling Rhys relax a little under her hold. Sasha removed her hand, letting it rest in her lap, “I just...didn't know what to say, I guess. You managed to catch me off guard, for once. You should be proud.”

“Sasha...”

“I'm just...wondering why you told me that.”

“I don't know,” Rhys said, letting his arms rest against his knees as he brought his legs up to his chest somewhat, “It was just something I wanted you to know.”

Sasha nodded her head, turning her head to glance out at Hollow Point once again. Wow, this was awkward, and she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't reacting correctly to this situation. Was there a correct way to react to this? She wasn't even sure. The closest she got to an actual relationship in a very long time was with August, and that was built off a con and lies. She guess it made sense in regards to her and Rhys, though. There was only so much teasing and secret glances people could take at each other before it made some lick of sense in getting together, and yet...

She just wasn't completely sure. Sasha liked Rhys, she could admit that there was possibility there...

“I do want to see you more,” Rhys said, the Pandorian glancing over at him as he spoke, “After what almost happened to you, I can't help but...”

“I want to see you more, too,” Sasha said with a nod, “I guess that...could be a place to start?”

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Rhys said, giving her a genuine smile, one that Sasha couldn't help but return.

The visits would be a good. Honestly, with Fiona starting to leave more and more frequently, she couldn't help but feel a little more at ease with the idea that she wouldn't have to spend _all_ her days alone.

The two of them sat in silence for a few more moments, Sasha leaning into him to nudge at him with her good shoulder. She needed a way to dissolve the lingering awkwardness, a teasing smile crossing her face.

“Speaking of. Healing tears, huh?”

“I can't believe you're going to hold that over my head,” Rhys retorted, sounding vaguely defensive, though Sasha's smile didn't falter.

“I think it was kind of cute.”

“Really?”

“I'm only saying that once.”

 


	2. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to thank everybody for the reaction to the first chapter. I was a little iffy about starting this, but I'm really pleased that so many people liked that first bit and that people were excited for more. I hope this chapter is up to par! 
> 
> Also, this got pretty lengthy, so I apologize for that. Unless you're wanting that, in which case, hey! Lol 
> 
> Again, this isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes that I missed. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You ever shot a gun before?”

She found the question leaving her without much thought, her thumb running up the side of the deck of cards that she had in left hand resting on, letting the cards smack against each other with a satisfying sound. She had just broken their tie, but her interest in cards had been quickly fading beforehand anyhow. Sasha took a glance out of the corner of her eye, Rhys shifting in his seat somewhat.

“Finger pistols don't count,” she added on quickly, seeing that he had opened his mouth somewhat to respond.

“I-I'll have you know that it takes a lot of skill and quick thinking to win a finger gun shootout,” Rhys returned, his tone a little too tense for his words, but Sasha knew he was just deflecting.

She honestly wasn't too sure if she had even seen him shoot one during their adventure, knowing that he certainly knew how to use that stun baton, but other than that she couldn't exactly recall very many times. If at all. However, at the non-answer to her question, a quick smile crossed her face as she stood and walked across the small apartment they were currently in. Momentarily, she could feel excitement rush through her at the idea of leaving Hollow Point, even for it was a little bit, and even more so at the idea of shooting things.

Usually, it was Fiona that she did this with, but Rhys would have to do. Plus, if she could teach him a thing or two, all the better. The idea that he didn't know how to properly shoot a gun didn't really sit well with her, for some reason. He was on Pandora now. Granted, he was running a company, but that didn't exactly keep him out of trouble. If anything it would probably drag him into it.

Sasha shook her head of the small thought train she had started down, opening up a box as her smile only grew. She carefully picked up the weapon inside, glancing down at it with the pride of a mother. Really, it might as well have been her child at this point considering how much she loved the thing. The Pandorian turned back around, _Atlas Silver_ in her arms as she looked back towards Rhys, who was still seated at the small table that she had gotten up from.

“Alright, Mr. Roboto,” she said, Rhys' somewhat nervous glance towards the weapon in her arms not lost on her, “I have an idea.”

“I...don't like the sound of that.”

“C'mon, it's nothing,” Sasha retorted, “Fiona and I used to do it all the time.”

“ _Yeah_ , that doesn't exactly help convince me.”

Sasha shook her head slightly, taking a more casual stance as she let her free arm cock on her hip as she fought back the urge to roll her eyes at him. She still found her eyes drifting up towards the ceiling, anyhow, before her gaze settled back on Rhys. Honestly, she hadn't seen him in a couple weeks since his last visit, with who knows how long until his next one, and she would end up kicking herself if they spent the time playing cards until the both of them passed out at the table out of boredom.

Maybe that was Rhys' thing, but that wasn't hers. Though, she was pretty sure that she had seen the unfocused look in his eyes earlier, too.

“We took down a _vault monster,_ ” she stressed, “I'm sure you can handle a couple of skags from a distance.”

 

* * *

 

The heat of the wastes was a little assaulting at first, not that Hollow Point wasn't warm, but in comparison the air down there was very much different. Yet, Sasha found herself welcoming it as she paused to let Rhys catch up, a small twinge of pity cropping up in her upon seeing him trying his best not to look as winded as he obviously was. She _may_ have minimized the distance of the walk.

“We're almost there,” she reassured with a small grin, the excitement on her face difficult to hide as she continued to walk, though at a more normal pace as Rhys nodded his head.

Sasha tried her best not to let her eagerness take control of the pace of her walking, but her trigger finger was practically itching. There had been a number of times that she had Fiona had walked up to the small overlook, Fiona kicking back on a rock, the image of her with her hat resting down over her eyes as Sasha took out her aggression on the skags that wandered the area left a small nostalgic smile on her face. She wondered if Fiona would be upset that she was sharing this with Rhys, but she figured that teaching Rhys how to shoot was more important. Sasha was sure they would do it again sometime. Also, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

She hadn't exactly gotten around to telling her sister that Rhys had been visiting, either, though if she had given her blessing, she had given her blessing. Sasha was sure she would find out eventually, if she didn't pick up on it first. She doubted that she would have to tell her sister much for her to be able to tell.

_Tell **what?** That Rhys and I are hanging out? It's not like it's a scandal or anything. _

Ugh, those were some confusing thoughts that she didn't want clouding one of her favourite activities.

The two of them had exhausted the small talk on the way up, Sasha just leading the way with Rhys following in what Sasha could describe as a rather comfortable silence. Only a couple statements and questions here and there, mostly Rhys asking if she was sure she knew where she was going. Really, she was surprised that he had kept quiet for a while now, considering he didn't seem to type to let silences linger.

Sasha couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of his. Was he going to enjoy this as much as she would?

As much as she wished she could say that she didn't care, there was a part of her that hoped he would enjoy this was well. Honestly, it would be no fun if she was the only one enjoying herself. Fiona did shoot a couple times, but she was also pretty happy to let Sasha fire to her heart's content as well. Her sister never seemed to be bored with her doing this, or she at least did a good job of hiding it if she did. Sasha had her doubts that Rhys would put up with it quietly if he didn't enjoy it, though he was certainly quiet about the walk, even if it was obvious to her that he wished he didn't have to take it.

“I have to be honest,” Rhys said finally after a few moments, breaking Sasha away from her thoughts as she started to walk up a familiar path, “I'm...I'm a little nervous around guns.”

“I think everybody is nervous around their first gun,” Sasha replied back smoothly, glancing over at him over her shoulder.

“Were you?” he asked, Sasha giving him a small shrug.

“No.” _Very._

It had been a small pistol that her sister had taken off somebody back when they were younger, though it was after Felix had found them. Fiona had always known that they needed to protect themselves in some way, but she had always known how to talk her way out. She guessed that was something about Fiona that would never change, even if Sasha was sure she had more weapons on her person now than she ever had in her life.

Still, the noise alone had almost knocked her on her ass, let alone being able to actually hit anything with the weapon. However, it was shortly after that Felix started to teach them and Sasha's love of weapons only started to grow.

“Uh-huh,” Rhys replied, an eyebrow raised. Though, he didn't get to retort as Sasha stopped at a small landing in the small cliff side they had been making their way up. Thankfully there was no actual climbing involved to get there, though it was high enough that they weren't drawing attention to themselves.

Sasha made her way towards the edge of the rock, looking out at the skags walking around below, blissfully unaware of the two of them above. She turned to look over at the CEO then, her weapon still in her arms. She seemed to shift from foot to foot, glancing out towards the clearing again.

“So, you've never shot a gun before,” she said finally, glancing back over at him, “How'd that happen? You used to work for one of the biggest companies--”

“Yeah, but I was a _middle manager_ ,” Rhys said, cutting in as he stepped a little closer to her, “I wasn't handling weapons or anything like that. I dealt more with _Eridium_ than I did weapons.”

“Alright, well, I guess now is better than never,” Sasha said, yet still made no move to hand her weapon over to him. She watched as he seemed to study her for a few moments, his eyebrow raising questioningly.

“You're not going to...drop her or anything, right?” Sasha finally continued.

“ _Her?_ ”

“Don't mock me, I'm serious,” she stated, “I know you.”

“I won't drop the gun,” Rhys said, watching her reaction before a small grin crossed his face, “Do I have to pinky promise you?”

“This is going to take more than a pinky promise,” Sasha muttered, fighting a small grin on her face, yet she let out a small sigh before she handed the weapon over to him.

She stepped back a little bit, watching as he seemed to weigh the weapon in his hands, flipping it over slightly as he studied it. Sasha crossed her arms, Rhys finally glancing back up at her as he waited for her guidance. She gestured out towards the skags.

“Well, take aim. Let's see if you can hold it properly,” she said, watching as he did just that before a small smile crossed her face, “You're going to have more of a chance of hurting yourself than shooting something holding it like _that._ ”

Yeah, she had been expecting that. He actually had it almost down, though she couldn't resist giving him a little hell. If you could even call it that. He _was_ holding her most prized weapon, so she figured she could get away with it. Their height difference made it a little awkward, but Sasha stepped closer to him, her hands hovering over his for a few moments as she thought before she guided them into the right position.

“There,” she said, stepping a safe distance from him as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“So I just...squeeze the trigger?”

“Unless you've somehow found another way to shoot it.”

“And it won't hurt me?”

“As long as you keep holding it like that,” Sasha said with a confident nod, glancing out at skags. “Just remember to look down the sights when you aim. I'd try and hit one of the closer ones, that's not exactly a long ranged weapon.”

Her arms went to cross over her chest as she waited, her gaze shifting between the skags and back to Rhys again as she waited to hear her gun go off. Just as she was tempted to say something, she heard the familiar sound of her weapon going off, watching as he tried to shoot at one of the skags. Key word was _tried_. The creature jumped back slightly at the bullets upsetting the ground in front of it, some of the other skags startling as well.

“You were close,” Sasha offered up, glancing back towards him as Rhys continued to aim down towards the animals below.

Part of her had been expecting him to just hand the weapon back to her, more like hoping since she wanted to shoot, too, but she couldn't help the raised eyebrow as he seemed a little more determined as he took aim again. This continued for a couple more minutes, Rhys shooting at the skags and missing as the animals started to take off away from the clearing. However, she noticed one making a bit of a bee-line towards them. While the skag was nothing to worry about, the fact that she was currently unarmed and the only weapon they had was being used by someone who didn't know how to use it was quickly starting to bother her.

“Rhys...” she started warningly, stepping aside as he turned towards what she was looking at.

Really, she wanted nothing more than to take the weapon from his hands. She didn't feel like wrestling with a skag because he wanted to be the one to kill it, and yet as she could start to make out some of the features on the animal, it collided face first into the sand as a couple loud bangs erupted from the weapon that she was standing just a little too close to.

“Oh, alright,” she muttered, her eyebrows raised slightly as she took a glance towards Rhys, who lowered the weapon with a look that seemed to mirror hers somewhat. Though, it quickly morphed into something more confident as Sasha got over her initial surprise.

“See? I knew I could hit one,” he stated, turning back towards the clearing to find it empty. His confidence seemed to drop down into mild surprise.

“Right, it only took you four tries and a skag right in front of you to do it,” Sasha retorted, hands on her hips. Granted, she was a little disappointed that she didn't get to shoot at some herself, but she couldn't blame the skags for taking off once bullets started to fly.

“I-I'm sorry, I know you wanted to...”

The Pandorian raised her hand, as if to wave off his statement. “It's fine, at least you got to shoot for the first time. Plus...maybe shooting so soon after getting my cast off isn't exactly the best idea.”

She was certainly being forgiving, but, if she was being honest, just having some excitement even for a little while was enough to make her feel better. She had been getting a little stir crazy down in the cave. Sasha took her weapon from Rhys and sat herself down on a rock close to the edge of the landing, ignoring the corpse of the skag in her peripheral as she placed her weapon down on the ground beside herself. It didn't take long until Rhys joined her, sitting down beside her on the rock.

“So, are you more relaxed around guns now?” she asked, turning to look over at him.

“No...not really,” he said after a pause, rubbing at the back of his neck as Sasha let out a soft snort.

“Well, at least you now know how to hold one if you ever need to,” she settled on, going quiet for a few moments before she continued on a little more sincerely, “Thanks for humouring me. I know this probably wasn't your speed...”

“I was getting bored, anyway,” Rhys replied with a small shrug, “and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Still, it means a lot,” Sasha said, her gaze meeting his as he turned to look back at her.

She seemed to study his face for a few moments, feeling relieved at his words and the expression on his face. Maybe he wasn't humouring her as much as she thought he was, he seemed pretty content to be out there. Not as much as she was, he still looked somewhat tense to be out in the open like that, and she guessed she couldn't blame him. She had been born and raised on Pandora, she was used to it by now. Maybe he would be eventually, too.

Still, she really wanted off this rock.

Yet, her train of thought seemed to trail off somewhat as she found her gaze lingering a little too long on his face. There was a part of her that toyed with the idea of leaning over and closing the distance between them, an embarrassing twist to her gut cropping up at the idea of kissing him. Yet, she seemed to pull her gaze away before she acted on that. She leaned back on her hands somewhat, pretending not to notice Rhys' hand running through his hair as she did so.

She had been the one to have made that awkward this time. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if he had been thinking the same thing.

It didn't matter. This was nice, she wasn't going to act on that now.

_Now._

Sasha suddenly wished that Fiona was there and it wasn't just her and Rhys, alone, with Sasha's thoughts. A small sigh escaped her as she sat up fully again, reaching down to grab her gun. Her fingers brushed against the familiar metal, lingering but she didn't move any further to grab it as a more forceful thought pushed through to the front of her mind. What was she doing? If she wanted to do something, she did it. Did she really want to sit there the rest of the night wishing that she had?

Would it even be worth it? Well, she would never know unless she figured that out herself. It was just a kiss, she had kissed people before that had less of a connection with her than what she felt with Rhys.

“Oh, screw it,” she muttered, turning back towards Rhys. He had turned to look back towards her at her comment, Sasha reaching out to cup at the back of his head as she leaned in closer and pressed her mouth against his in a quick kiss.

Rhys didn't quite respond for a few moments, one of his hands coming to rest on her shoulder. Yet, she felt the flesh at the back of her neck break out into goose bumps as the cool metal of his cybernetic hand came to rest against the side of her neck as he returned the kiss. He wasn't a bad kisser, if she was being honest. Yet, there was also an awkwardness to the kiss as well. It had to have been the confusion she still felt in regards to her actions, but she had acted and that was all that mattered. After a few moments she pulled back, not quite completely, though, as she let her hand return back to her side.

“...I just wanted--”

“Yeah, I—uh, thanks.”

“...Did you just say _'thanks'_?”

 


End file.
